


血夜37

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [6]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜37

车学沇醒来的原因是因为天边的太阳落下，以及耳边不同于早晨那样清幽的环境，这条街的夜生活才刚要开始，车学沇揉了揉眼睛，一时半刻还搞不清自己在哪裡，直到他看见盖在身上那件大红色的棉被才想起来这裡是花楼，房间还算昏暗，只有从另一处拉门透进来的光足以照亮这空间。 

车学沇伸了懒腰，他可以确定现在另一处的房间有人，而且还不只一个，车学沇爬到拉门处开了一个小缝隙，几个比李弘彬更小的孩子们正准备着吃饭的小桌，有酒有菜，车学沇忍不住从拉门后出声。 

「你们在准备什麽？」 

几个孩子吓得转过头，从没有想过这房间还有其他人，其中一个人看见车学沇那美貌的样子以为他也是花，没有多想就开口，「帮豆儿大人准备等等宴客的东西。」几个人对于车学沇这般样貌都感到害羞，尤其是在车学沇逐一看过每个人之后，几张小脸红的能出血。 

「但是…大人怎麽还在这裡呢？现在所有的花都去梳妆了呀？」 

「我今晚不接客。」车学沇用昨晚李弘彬的理由矇溷带过，只是那些孩子互看了一眼，随后一人开口，说了今晚有特大级贵宾前来，所有花都必须接客招待，车学沇窘迫了下，最后他叹了口气，对着所有在房间的孩子下了指令，「不准将我在这裡的事情说出去。」眼底冒出的红色跟面前几个孩子茫然点头的样子，车学沇看了放宽心，他关上拉门，那些孩子继续准备，就好像车学沇真的不在这裡一样。 

车学沇在床上躺了下着实的无聊，外头那些小孩早已经离开这裡，整栋花楼都很安静，所有嘈杂的声音都来自外头，男人相互争夺的声音，小厮们喊破喉咙的管制，车学沇开了拉门，他从那窗花往下看，和昨晚一样的被红色灯笼照耀的风化街，今天依旧满满都是男人充满渴求的噁心。 

车学沇决定去看会那些楼下嘈杂的人们，不是好奇，车学沇压根不想跟人类扯上关係，啊…除了李弘彬，难得让车学沇挂心的孩子，车学沇还是有些担心的，他化成小白鸟的样子往花楼最热闹的地方去。 

拍拍翅膀停在一楼的樑柱上，这裡是花楼的中庭，透天设计的庭院很美，有凉亭还有一些花草，要不是这裡是风化场所，不然车学沇会以为这裡是哪个高官住的地方，实在华丽，但是华而不实，裡头是肮髒的。 

被围起来的中庭已经挤满了许多人，几个看起来挺有权有势的，就连小厮也让着他们三分，不像其他客人，对着大吼，车学沇静静的看着，一楼的骑楼被人设计成笼子一般隔开，每一格放了二至三人，打扮都是华丽、美艳，偏向于日式的风格装扮让他们看起来更斯文优雅，所有笼子内的人清一色都是男人，车学沇看也明白这些被关着的都是花，几个在外头竞标中奖的，他们管叫摘花，所以来这裡摘花的脸上不是流口水，就是手脚不安份，还没进房就已经大胆的在中庭调戏，但是没人上前劝阻，他们还看着那些人，一脸羡慕。 

这裡没有车学沇要找的人，他拍拍翅膀转移阵地，越裡头笼子的设计越精美越宽阔，但是人也是越多，车学沇看着一处在最中央最大笼子，那裡头甚是高级，有床有吃的有喝的，一旁还有两个小童帮忙裡面的花搧扇子，芭蕉扇吹起了裡头人的髮丝，他跪坐在地上，恭恭敬敬的对着眼前所有人微笑，很假，那笑容车学沇不喜欢，红色的衣袍很大，上头还有花草、凤凰等图样，用金色和黑色点缀的衣边显得雄伟壮丽，完好的妆容让原本志气的脸蛋增加几分魅容，眼尾和红唇用胭脂点缀，原本就明亮的眼睛这时看起来又更无辜了，不适合，这是车学沇看到身为花这身分的李弘彬之后的第一个想法。 

拍拍翅膀更靠近一些，车学沇就站在距离李弘彬不远处的小石像上，他整理着自己的羽毛，让自己看起来跟一旁的鸟类没什麽差别，漆黑圆熘的眼睛毫不避讳的看着李弘彬的方向，在最前头的明显是个高官，看看一边小厮搓手奸笑的模样，肯定是一笔大生意上门。 

「托斯特上校，这是本楼最高级的花。」小厮不敢怠慢眼前的人，上头说了要好好的招待，那人拖了下巴，上扬的嘴角似乎对于李弘彬很满意。 

「多少可以摘下来？」 

「承蒙上校平时对本楼的厚爱，今晚我们豆儿说要免费伺候。」小厮笑的是一个奸诈，在所有人都羡慕那上校可以不花任何钞票就将李弘彬摘下感到羡慕，李弘彬对上那上校的眼神也只是一如往常的虚假，但车学沇看出李弘彬眼尾抽蓄了下，显然那小厮并没有事前告知李弘彬他今晚接客不收取任何费用。 

车学沇生气，难得对一个人类这样动怒，他拍拍翅膀飞向人群之中，停在小厮头上就是一阵拉扯践踏。 

「我去！哪裡来着这畜生！」小厮暴躁的要将头上那白色小鸟抓下，只是车学沇哪会让他轻易得逞，尖爪抓破小厮的头皮，几条血丝顺着小厮脸颊滑下，可车学沇还是不愿收手，他拍拍翅膀飞离了小厮的头顶，以飞快的速度在小厮脸上画出一道伤痕，最后那小厮是被抬着下去的，所有人都笑那小厮今天运气不好，车学沇也笑笑，是不好，偏偏让他遇上自己。 

可事情还没完，在所有人都当作刚才的事情是一个笑话的同时，车学沇又拍拍翅膀回到这裡，所有人都盯着那白色小鸟的去向，好像车学沇是什麽妖魔鬼怪似的，最后车学沇的目标当然是那上校，拍拍翅膀停在上校头上，在所有人以为小白鸟会跟刚才一样作怪而提高警戒的同时，托斯特只感觉到头顶异样的温热，待车学沇飞离了顶上，托斯特伸手一抹，白色和褐色溷合在一起的湿软物体就在托斯特手上，没错！刚才车学沇在托斯特头上拉屎，一坨屎。 

车学沇在黑暗的角落笑得差点没晕倒，其实他在那处拉屎也是会害羞的，毕竟是裸体，所以车学沇也是很有矜持的拉的。 

「上、上校…」一旁的小官看了是胆战心惊，可托斯特只是面无表情的从胸口的口袋拿出手帕做了擦拭，将头上的屎块擦掉之后命人将这块布丢了。 

「今晚就要他了。」看了车学沇刚才那番恶作剧并没有因此打断托斯特的兴致，李弘彬微笑恭敬的答应下来，等托斯特离开之后，李弘彬还不能出去牢笼，他要供其他付钱的人做观赏，几个付较多金额的还能摸上小手捏捏脸蛋，车学沇看了直摇头，明明是人却当成动物一样。 

车学沇在暗中对几个看不顺眼的丢了小石子，那些人左看右看就是不知道谁下的手，毕竟没有人会怀疑到一隻小白鸟身上。 

车学沇看着人群渐渐减少，他拍拍翅膀回到最高处的房间，人还没回来，车学沇趁着这空档换上衣服，没几分钟李弘彬率先回到这裡，他拉开拉门确定车学沇还在，「快躲起来，等等客人就要来了。」李弘彬赶着车学沇到屏风后头，虽然车学沇是百般不愿意，可李弘彬不于理会，他将人塞好之后就出了这房间，离开之前还千交代万交代他不能出声。 

「我说了要帮你的。」车学沇拉住李弘彬过长的袖口，李弘彬踉跄了两步，他拨开车学沇的手，直说了接受他的好意。 

「我自然有自保的方法。」说完就离开房间，车学沇乖乖的躲在屏风后头…才怪！车学沇哪是那麽逆来顺受的人，他在拉门后观察另一处的一举一动。 

几分钟过后，一群脚步声从楼梯处出现，听着他们谈话的声音，车学沇清楚知道这人就是刚才他拉屎在头上的上校。 

「那就预祝大人有一个美好的夜晚。」小厮在关上房门之后便离开，整个房间不算入宛如不存在的车学沇的话，只剩下托斯特跟李弘彬。 

「帮你斟酒。」李弘彬挽起过长的袖口帮忙托斯特倒酒，托斯特陶醉的看着李弘彬，他伸手摸了摸白嫩的脸蛋，直直夸他漂亮夸他优雅，李弘彬只是微笑，他任由托斯特在他身上抚摸，不论是大腿还是露在外头的肩膀。 

「豆儿，我赎你出去好吗？跟着我可以不愁吃穿还能保证安全。」托斯特靠近李弘彬的身子，他揽住李弘彬的腰，鼻间一直闻着李弘彬身上好闻的味道。 

「大人说笑吧！」李弘彬云淡风轻的将托斯特乔正身体，端了酒给他，「只是一朵野花而已，何必大人细心照料？」李弘彬看着托斯特将手中的酒一饮而尽，托斯特看李弘彬如此大肚更加喜爱了。 

「我等不及看你在床上的姿态了。」亲吻着李弘彬的颈脖，托斯特的手又开始不安份的在李弘彬身上游走，这一切车学沇都看在眼中，噁心，车学沇只想剁了那男人的手。 

「哈啊…大人不急啊，今晚豆儿都是你的。」李弘彬曲起细长的双腿，一隻坏手已经伸进开叉的下摆，揉捏在李弘彬脆弱的地方，「先聊个天啊！夜晚还很长的。」李弘彬勾了笑，没有拒绝托斯特的意思，托斯特被李弘彬哄的开心，全顺了李弘彬的意。 

两人在夜裡可以说是聊的非常开心了，李弘彬一直顶着那张无辜的脸问外头的情形还有事物，托斯特一手抱着美人一手拿着好酒，他开始叙述自己当官的这些历程，去过哪些国家，李弘彬听得津津有味，手上还没停下递酒的动作，最后是托斯特喝挂了，李弘彬让人将他带下去。 

「挺有一套的？」人都离开之后车学沇开了拉门，这时的李弘彬正在换衣服，那些厚重的衣服让李弘彬出了不少汗，背部白皙的皮肤被薄汗复盖着，长到腰际的髮尾也被汗水沾湿，解开了髮簪的李弘彬在整理过那些头髮之后又用简单的簪子盘起，就跟昨天车学沇见到李弘彬那时的感觉一样。 

「不过是应和别人的要求罢了。」穿好裡衬，李弘彬捶捶发麻的双腿，他坐在车学沇旁边，车学沇勾笑，他开始按压李弘彬的肩膀，李弘彬舒服的闭起眼睛，车学沇的手指就像有着魔法一样，所有疲劳都消散而去，身体瞬间变得飘飘然，李弘彬放鬆身体微微倾倒在车学沇身上，车学沇也不抱怨直到李弘彬说了身体好多了才停手。 

「那换我跟你要报仇啦？」车学沇捧着李弘彬的脸蛋微笑，李弘彬茫然的看着车学沇，他不知道车学沇能从自己身上得到什麽，还在疑惑之时车学沇吻上了李弘彬的双唇，跟昨晚一样熟练的技术，李弘彬刚喝过酒的身体在这激吻之下体温升高不少，心跳越来越加速，这是以往他面对客人也不曾有过的动心。 

「你动情了…」车学沇喘着粗气，他拨开遮住李弘彬大眼的额髮，李弘彬看着车学沇没有否认自己动情，他点点头，伸手压下车学沇的脸蛋主动要求更多，「你今天累了，睡吧！」车学沇按着李弘彬的红唇不让他靠近，伸手按上李弘彬的双眼，车学沇压低声音，李弘彬就像陷入催眠一样，如车学沇说的睡了。 

一整个星期李弘彬都有接客，全是那些军队的高官，几个是慕名而来，有几个是已经成为常客，然而就算李弘彬接了这麽多的客人，上床的次数却是0，在车学沇的打听之后，他才知道李弘彬会成为一朵最高的花的原因，不只是天生出众的脸蛋，还有的是很少人能得到的身体，不轻易的被人摘採，所有人都在赌，花大把大把的钞票赌自己在李弘彬心中是最特别的那个，然而有多少人倾家荡产？这就不得而知，要用花种来形容的话，李弘彬就是开在淤泥之中的莲花。 

几天的相处下来李弘彬跟车学沇感情也是好了，他们两可以说是无话不谈了，渐渐的李弘彬也在车学沇身上放下心房，他开始展露最真实的自己，每天和车学沇拌嘴成了他最开心的时光，但车学沇给李弘彬的感觉还是神秘的，至少在看到每晚车学沇都顺着窗花向外看的眼神是黯淡，就好像有心事堵在那裡一样，有几次李弘彬都想开口吻，然而都选择放弃了，太过了解就等于他们又多了羁绊，这对他们来说不太好，车学沇总有一天要离开，而自己则是要在这待上大半辈子的时间，所以在离别的那天他不想因为车学沇而有留恋，这样就好…虽然已经太迟了也说不一定。 

「豆儿，你今天接客吗？」车学沇吃着李弘彬客人送上的佃煮，他趴在矮桌子前，翘起的双腿在空中晃悠，这几天车学沇都是借李弘彬的衣服穿，此刻的车学沇只批了一件日式的外袍，车学沇说了，这衣服穿起来宽鬆很好睡，李弘彬看他如此喜爱也决定送他，反正他也不缺这件衣服。 

「要啊…只是今天可能推不掉了，你要有心理准备。」 

「是谁？」车学沇的眼神突然变得寒冷，李弘彬看见也不禁傻愣了下，一直以来他只见过车学沇温柔和傻愣的样子，李弘彬因为车学沇不容易生气这点和他相处起来毫无压力，如此冷淡的眼光李弘彬是第一次见。 

「还记得那上校吗？今晚接的就是他。」李弘彬其实一直被那上校骚扰的不堪其扰，自那天过后，小至花朵大至宝石，每天每天，能送的他都送了，然李弘彬一概不收，「以他的个性实在不好再做推却。」李弘彬想着那晚托斯特那充满慾望的眼光，那是恨不得将自己吞吃入腹的眼神，然而因为李弘彬的一再挽留才没得逞，假如今晚再推却，恐怕只会造成反效果。 

车学沇没有多做过问，因为这是李弘彬的决定，但车学沇也不是什麽无情无义的人，他暗自决定要是有什麽万一绝对会帮李弘彬帮到底，他附耳到李弘彬那说着，李弘彬先是诧异，但是车学沇要李弘彬相信他，李弘彬也真的信了。 

晚上如李弘彬说的那样，托斯特刚送上一件给李弘彬的衣服之后就假藉着更衣的名义要跟李弘彬上床，李弘彬看生米就要煮成熟饭，他照着车学沇说的，惹托斯特生气，非常生气。 

「不过就是个供人上的婊子真当自己清高？」托斯特开始掐着李弘彬的手臂要他就范，李弘彬开始挣扎，他开始乱踢双腿，盘好的头髮落在地上散成好看的模样，被禁锢的手紧紧压在头上，感到害怕的他挣扎越厉害，但李弘彬哪裡拼得赢职业军人，他只能喘着粗气，眼泪挂在眼角将原本就无辜的脸蛋衬托得更可怜了。 

李弘彬咬牙，他趁着托斯特将注意力全放在脱自己身上衣服的时候，利用这空档往它手臂咬下去，这咬得直接见血。 

「啧！无趣。」看着李弘彬反抗的样子，托斯特只觉得扫兴，他捡起一旁落在地上的外套和帽子，摀住手上的伤口，「我会再来找你，你等着出这花楼吧！」说完便关上拉门。 

李弘彬吓到迟迟无法从地上起身，他将自己缩成一团啜泣，车学沇从另一处出现，他心疼的将李弘彬抱在怀裡，整理好李弘彬散落在地上的髮丝，任由李弘彬在自己胸前哭泣，慢慢的，李弘彬的情绪稳定下来了，车学沇看着怀中那黯淡的眼神，在额前一吻，「我在，一直都在。」 

「我不知道原来他的个性这麽差。」李弘彬无神的目光盯着天花板，一直以来李弘彬都认为自己可以依照这个人的说话方式和习性辨别他的脾气跟个性，今天倒是栽在别人手裡，只能怪自己太自以为了，这副身体也不是什麽乾淨的处子之身，恐怕…还是浅意识那份不想被车学沇看到这模样的自己作祟了吧！ 

「每个人不可能都是你想的那种个性。」车学沇拿起桌上的排梳，温柔的帮李弘彬整理好及腰的髮丝之后用他常用的髮簪簪起，「笑一个，你不适合伤心，我们豆儿长这麽好看。」说完用手指将李弘彬下垂的嘴角往上提，李弘彬被车学沇这举动成功逗笑，他紧紧抱住车学沇，闻他身上好闻的花香，心情又安静许多。 

「第一次听别人叫我豆儿那麽温暖。」 

「那我以后都叫你豆儿好不好？」 

「…随你。」 

「不坦率。」车学沇继续抱着李弘彬，帮忙把脸上那些胭脂卸下之后，车学沇就要赶李弘彬上床去睡。 

这一晚李弘彬一直抱着车学沇，就是从他身上找寻安慰，「你之前说的话还算数吗？」累了，想离开花楼了，况且跟着车学沇似乎也没什麽不好，他们两有说有笑的，彼此互相陪伴，就算是这个溷乱的时代也能从中找到一点快乐吧！ 

「一直都算啊。」车学沇看着李弘彬坚定的说着，「你是第一个让我感兴趣的人类。」 

「是吗…」李弘彬一直把车学沇是吸血鬼这句话当成笑话来看，「既然你是吸血鬼就让我忘记烦恼啊，吸血鬼不是都活得很自在吗？」说着李弘彬趴上车学沇，他伸手抚摸车学沇的胸膛、腰肢，挑逗男人最敏感的地方，「如果是你我觉得可以…」 

「这次要不要来点不一样的？」车学沇不等李弘彬回答，他已经将李弘彬压在身下，李弘彬冷笑了会，说车学沇太小看他了，「有没有小看还不知道喔！」勾唇，车学沇拉开李弘彬的衣袍下摆，接着，他直直往那处坐下，「这是…第一次吧？」 

李弘彬由下而上看着车学沇在自己身上律动扭腰，一直以来那都是自己在待的位子，今天藉由车学沇李弘彬总算知道为什麽男人都喜欢来花楼找乐子了，好美，这是车学沇给李弘彬唯一的印象，随后的李弘彬就像找回男人的本能那样不停抽送，就跟这房间之外的人们做一样的事情。 

托斯特给的下次的期限并没有很长，当隔日傍晚小厮通知李弘彬今天接待的客人一样是托斯特时，李弘彬害怕了，他总觉得会有什麽不好的事情发生，他战战兢兢的给尚未成花的苞们梳妆，战战兢兢的坐在做工精细的矮桌前等待，明明都是一如既往的事情，然李弘彬却止不住颤抖。 

「将军，这人就是豆儿。」 

一个熟悉的声音将李弘彬从呆愣拉回现实，他看着已经见过两次面的托斯特，身后还带了一个人，那人比托斯特更粗犷，浑身充满的霸气感让李弘彬肯定他不是泛泛之辈，「豆、豆儿见过两位大人。」 

李弘彬只能冷静下来，他开始替两位大人斟酒，谁知酒才刚斟好一杯，托斯特已经驾住李弘彬的胳膊，他强迫的将李弘彬手中的酒杯抢下递给那将军，将军从衣袖裡拿出一包东西，裡头装了白色的粉末，露出坏笑之后将粉末倒进那杯酒中，随后钳住李弘彬的下巴将酒强制性的倒入李弘彬嘴裡。 

「你、你给我喝了什麽！」李弘彬一直挖着自己的喉咙，为的就是要将刚才吞入的物体吐出，然而怎麽用都是徒劳。 

「毒药，也是让你爽的东西。」将军压上李弘彬，他从身后拿了一把小刀，小刀迅速的划上李弘彬白皙的肌肤，李弘彬张眼看着流出血液的伤口，不疼，反而还有一种酥麻的感觉，这东西他以前也食用过，让疼痛变得敏感...只是这一次里头还加了毒。 

这些景象全映入车学沇眼裡，他很愤怒，眼裡的红色只透着冷光，他起身走向屏风，下一秒，他大开拉门，房间裡三个人顿时都往车学沇的方向看。 

车学沇此时只穿着李弘彬接客的日式外袍，下滑的领口露出两处香肩，下半身大大的岔开正好露了一条腿，差点能见到腿跟的衣服引人遐思，最要命的还是车学沇不带妆容就妩媚动人的神情，美豔的脸蛋让人移不开眼，随意用髮簪簪起的头髮落了几条黑丝在胸前，李弘彬对此感到疑惑，车学沇明明就是短髮啊… 

「让我加入行吗？」车学沇摆出无辜的模样看着两位军官，他前进到三人之间，跪坐在将军面前的车学沇替将军斟了一杯酒，那将军完全不理会车学沇为什麽会从那地方出现，完完全全的陷入车学沇的美貌当中。 

「当然，我就说你是这裡的花。」那将军不是别人，正是第一天车学沇让他学狗撒娇的那个，将军拍了拍自己的大腿，他意识车学沇坐上，车学沇乔装羞涩的坐上，才刚被将军揽近怀裡，那双手已经黏上车学沇光华细緻的皮肤，在腿上慢慢上摸，最后伸进了只有他们两人才知道的地方。 

「上校过来一起啊？」车学沇勾勾手指要他别管地上李弘彬，那副勾人的模样恐怕没有人能抵抗，就看着托斯特留下口水一步一步的往车学沇身边爬去。 

两个位阶挺高的士军们此时正膜拜着，他们趴在车学沇的面前，一个眷恋的闻着车学沇身上的香气，一个亲吻着车学沇的脚背，王…车学沇此刻就是王。 

「你们给豆儿吃了什麽？」车学沇抚着将军的髮丝柔声问着，此刻的李弘彬已经不停的抽蓄身体，这才不过几分钟的时间，但是李弘彬却像没有痛觉一样，他只是不停抚慰自己的下身，连嘴角透出黑色的血液也浑然不觉，将军早已被美色给引诱得丧失理智，他如实回答。 

「加了砒霜的迷药，就是想赎他回去而已，可实在太嚣张了，对了美人…我也赎你回去吧！」 

车学沇勾唇，他用食指抬起将军的下颚，「但是我不想。」说着还让将军靠近自己一些，「你为何不去死呢？」犹如蛊惑的话语在将军耳边响起，车学沇的瞳孔只有危险的红色。 

下一秒，看着车学沇红色眼睛的将军像是疯了一样，他抽出身后的那把大弯刀，一声不吭的直接切下自己的手臂，之后他开始疯狂大笑，拿着弯刀在房间裡挥舞，托斯特看自己的上司突然间发疯也是吓了好大一跳，他看着车学沇，然车学沇只是张着无辜的杏眼回看回去，托斯特咬牙，他压上车学沇那纤瘦的身体，伸手就要掐一个大力就能折断的颈脖，车学沇一样用红色的瞳孔看着托斯特，伸手将托斯特懒入怀，一样在他耳边温柔低语，「我觉得你比你们将军威风多了，展现给我看，好吗？」鬆手，托斯特也拿了自己的弯刀就往将军的身上挥。 

两个人在房内大打出手，如此大的动静怎麽可能不惊动外人，一个小厮发觉不对赶紧开门，门一开就看见两位贵客竟反目成仇大打出手，他预想阻止，人却命丧在乱刀的挥舞之下，临终前的那声呼救正好让楼下的保镳们上前，其中还不乏一些看热闹的，车学沇看着聚集的人越来越多，脸上的笑容更加魅惑动人。 

「将军、上校，这裡好多人好可怕，快保护人家呀！」车学沇装了柔弱，他眼角带泪的看着眼前的两位士兵，他们依照车学沇所指的地方看去，确实是很多人，有的正往上冲来，他们怒吼了声，开始了一场溷战。 

早晨，花楼又回到迎接安静的时刻，此时的花楼也确实寂静无声，所有人，不论是客是花全倒在地上，肢体残破不全，牆上、地上都是泼溅的血迹，有一个人站在中央，原本就是红色的外袍此刻更加鲜豔，手上尽是血液，但他不怕，反而伸舌舔去那些血渍，他踩在那些聚集的血之上，在房间的榻榻米留下足迹，牆边的角落还有一个人不停抽蓄，嘴角、手掌都是黑色的血液，甚至还有口吐白沫的迹象，车学喔蹲下身子，他一点也不介意那些东西沾染在自己身上，紧紧的抱住李弘彬，车学沇在这安静的空间开口。 

「抱歉豆儿…我骗了你，我很自私，跟你在一起的每一天我都很开心，明明只借住一晚的，明明可以马上走人的，但是你给我了我一直鲜少体会的温暖。」说着车学沇开始落泪哽咽，他播了李弘彬额前的碎髮，让他可以好好看着自己，「明明说好会救你的，因为我想跟你继续生活一辈子所以才害你痛苦到现在，豆儿…你会原谅我吗？」握住李弘彬逐渐冰冷的手掌，李弘彬感觉到手上那份体温的真实，他笑了，发自内心的笑了。 

「原来你这麽可怕…我还以为你很温柔的。」房间内的场景让李弘彬只能反胃，血腥味不断窜入鼻腔，断肢跟内脏全映入眼帘，然车学沇却不为所动，甚至主导了闹剧的一切，「只是很抱歉…我好像没办法陪你出到花楼外了…」已经渐渐感觉不到身体，李弘彬知道自己即将到达尽头，但是他却迟迟不肯闭上眼睛，再看几眼就好…至少让自己可以记住车学沇的模样。 

「没有，我说过了，我是吸血鬼啊…」车学沇看着李弘彬逐渐闭起的眼睛，在李弘彬剩下最后一口气时，张口直接往颈脖咬下，血液溷合眼泪落在地上，这是一个生命的结束，也是一个生命的开始。 

车学沇，将李弘彬带离牢笼的人，是恩人也是爱人，也许在那短短的一个星期就已经爱上了也不一定，车学沇，是李弘彬生命中的明灯，不管是哪一条路，只要知道你的背后一定有李弘彬在支持你就够了，车学沇，李弘彬会一直爱你，原因很简单，因为我是车学沇的李弘彬。


End file.
